Guuzen Jai Nai
by akane.neko
Summary: [NON-YAOI, On-going] We all know that Rukawa has a grude against Sendou, so what does he do to solve this prolem he has? He seduces the latter's sister to get back at the spiky head, in other words...a recipe for disaster...
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer:  Ya da…ya da…ya da…  The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed with applies.  Slam Dunk does not belong to this Lazy Neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner!  But…the OC's are mine and mine only!  Bwahahahahahaha  :D  K…so what if this Neko's a loony?  Hahahahahaha :P  =.=_

NB:      "…"     Character's speech

            …    Character's Thoughts

            (…)      See Neko's notes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

** Chapter 1 – Prelude **

Stepping out of the supermarket, her face faltered at the heavy rain that had started without warning.

Why is this happening to me?  Today's just not my day!  She heaved a heavy sigh and lifted her right hand, using her handbag as a miniscule mean to shelter from the rain whilst carrying two grocery stuffed plastic bags in her left hand.  She dashed toward the silver CLK 320 Kompressor coupe parked on the other side of the road and jumped into the driver's seat as soon as she managed to get the door open.  Dumping the bags onto the back seats, she grabbed a heap of tissue out of the tissue box, attempting to dap away the water clinging to her new Prada suit and now messed-up hair.  She soon found her efforts futile and threw her hands in the air in exasperation.  Great! First it's the new klutz intern, and then it was the love-sicked secretary who just won't stop bugging me about how to get aniki's attention, and now this!  Do you really hate me so much, kami-sama?  More importantly, why the hell am I talking to myself?!  This has got to stop this instant!  Pronto!

She rolled her blue eyes skywards, put the key in the ignition, started the engine and headed homewards.

After parking and stopping the engine of the car, she stepped out of her CLK with both hands filled with grocery plastic bags, handbag, laptop and her attaché case.  She kicked the car door closed and walked into her apartment's lobby, nodding at the security guard on the way to the elevators.  She pressed the lift button with one of her free finger and waited.  The lift soon came and she pressed the button numbered five as the elevator closed.  Turning to the right after she exited the elevator, she stopped in front of a door with _5B_ engraved into the gold badge beside the door and opened the solid oak door with her key card.  Once she stepped inside, one could hear her temporal vein pop over the rather loud Tchaikovsky piece that was blasting out of the home theatre system's speakers.  It took her every ounce of her control to stop herself from screaming.  She put everything in her hands on the polished timber floor and took off her hills before stepping into the living room, where a tall, spiky-headed male in his late twenties was humming along the Tchaikovsky piece happily as he put up the new wallpaper.

"ANIKI!"  She hissed through gritted teeth, standing behind the guy after she had switched off the sound system with the remote.

The spiky head turned around with a big grin and hugged her with all his might.  "Okaeri, Sazae-chan!"

Sazae stomped on her brother's foot heavily, forcing her over-energetic sibling to let go of her.

"Itai…hidoi yo Sazae-chan!  How can you be so cruel to your dear brother?"  Sendou Akira pulled his puppy face at his furious sister in attempts to soften her temper.

"And I am going to _wring_ my dear brother's neck in a sec if I don't get a good explanation out of him as to why he's changing my wall into such monstrosity!"  Her azure eyes ablaze with irritation as she glared into the same pair of eyes both siblings shared.

"It's not monstrosity!  It's art!  It's fashion!  It's…"  Before Akira can finish his dramatic description of the new wall he's creating, Sazae cut him short by snapping, "It's monstrosity!  It's atrocious!  Change it back _now_ aniki or you'll be sleeping in the hallways outside tonight!  Do you not remember you are a _house guest_ here?!"

"But…but…don't you think purple is a much happier colour than that dull cream before?"  Akira pouted cutely as he made his last attempt to convince his sister.

"Purple is a happy colour, but this atrociously bright purple _does not spell happy_, it shouts monstrosity!"  Sazae hissed as she sent eye-daggers Akira's way.  "Now, change it back to the way it was.  Even though you are one of the top interior designers in the county, I don't need your professionalism in my apartment aniki."

Akira continued to pout, but relented and began to remove the purple wallpaper.  "Hai, hai…I'll take them off now."

"Thank you!"  Sazae said rather relieved and went to pick up the bags she'd left by the door.  She popped her handbag and work stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen with the groceries.  She felt something was amiss and returned to the living room.

"Where's Ai-chan?"  She asked her brother puzzlingly.

"She went to the library and said she'd be back…around now."  Akira replied with a glance at his watch and continued stripping off the purple wallpaper.

Sazae paled with fear at her brother's words and her lips trembled as she tried to squeeze words out of her mouth.  "H…how can you let her go out alone at night, aniki!?"

Sazae scrambled to pick up her handbag and rushed toward the door.  Akira held her back with a firm grip and his face sullen.  He knew all too well why his sister freaked out at the young one's absence.

"Calm down Sazae.  Ai-chan will be fine.  She said she'll be back by eight and she will.  Don't be so paranoid."  He said with a calm voice.

"Paranoid!?"  Sazae's eyes widened in disbelieve.  "How can you said that I'm paranoid!?  Any parent will worry for their child, especially for one who'd had her child kidnapped before!"

"Sazae, Ai-chan is almost ten years old now and on top of that, she's a genius child with an IQ of 200, no one can get the better of her.  Five years ago, those kidnappers were caught because of Ai-chan's quick thinking."  He said with a softened voice, trying to calm his frantic sister.

"But…but…"  Sazae fell to a heap on the floor with Akira's hold softening her fall as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Tadaima."  A soft child's voice called out as the solid oak front door opened and closed.

Both adults turned to the voice and Sazae rushed onto her feet and hug the child tightly.  "Goodness, don't you scare me like that again Sendou Aine!"

Aine eyed her uncle questioningly and Akira returned with a looked that told her the answer.  She heaved a mental sigh and drew her short arms around her mother comfortingly.  Closing her fox-like blue eyes that were a couple of tints darker than her mother's, "Kaa-san, gomen, I didn't mean to worry you.  I thought I'd be home before you would and Kira ji-chan did accompany me to the library.   I asked him to come home first and I'll follow behind real soon.  Gomen ne, I promise this won't happen again."

"Ai-chan, gomen, kaa-san overreacted.  I know I shouldn't be overprotective, but I just can't help it.  Kaa-san promise not to go berserk again," Sazae smiled weakly at her little princess.

Aine smile up at her mother and smoothed out Sazae's long black hair with her little hand.  "I'm glad kaa-san loves me so much and I understand why you worry yourself sick over me, but you have to believe in me kaa-san, and know that I can handle various situations on my own.  So, please don't worry too much ne, if not you'll grow lots of wrinkles and become and old lady.  And…I sure don't want an old lady as my mother; I want kaa-san to stay pretty, as you are now, forever."

Sazae stifled a chuckle at her daughter's words, "Hai, O-Hime-sama.  Wakarimashita.  Now, let's go make dinner together?"

Aine nodded and the mother-daughter pair waltzed into the kitchen hand in hand with sounds of laughter echoing out of the kitchen every few minutes.  Akira smiled at the picture presented to him by two of the most important females in his life.  He couldn't help but be relieved that the kidnapping that happened five years ago did not leave dark shadows in Aine's heart, but his sister however, was really worrying too much.  But, guess he can't blame her for worrying though, like Sazae had said, all parents worry about their child and especially for someone in her position, she'd be worrying at a higher scale since that kidnapping was targeted against her.

Five years ago, when Aine didn't come home from school, Sazae almost had a mental breakdown.  The scoundrels had kidnapped Aine to force Sazae, who was still in law school landed a court case to represent the State against an infamous yakuza boss, to relent the case against their boss, but before they knew it, Aine had outsmarted the kidnappers and alarmed the local police at where she was taken to and had the kidnappers arrested.  As a result, Sazae ended up winning the court case beautifully and graduated law school with honours, plus a position with a premier firm.

Guess it's a good thing to have a genius child in the family…err…only at certain times that is, since the kid's a pain in the behind most of the time. He grunted mentally as he returned to his _re-redecorating_ work on the wall.

☊         ☋         ☊         ☋         ☊

Sazae walked into the building of Nijigawa and Partners located in the CBD of Tokyo, holding a cup of freshly brewed Blue Mountain coffee in her right hand and her laptop and attaché bag in her left.  Dressed in a navy Armani suit and three inch hills, she is the very image of a highly qualified barrister and every stride she took radiated her self-confidence.  To top it off, a pair of chrome coloured glasses sat smartly on the bridge of her nose and her long hair pulled backward into a French knot.  She smiled at various acquaintances as she walked across the large, classy lobby to the elevators that will take her to the office she shared with another barrister, Amano on the twelfth floor, three floors down from the president's office on the top floor of the building.

Stepping out of the elevator, she walked into the large common work area of various assistants to her and Amano.  Greeting everyone with an _ohaiyou_, she turned left at the end of the common work area into her private work area where her personal assistants and secretaries sat.  Walking passed her team of staffs; she opened the door to her office with her chief secretary following in behind her, waiting to announce the day's schedule to her superior.

After Sazae sat down on her chair, placed her laptop on her desk and took out documents to be processed by her staffs, her chief secretary Nagazaki Ryouko began listing out her day's schedule and appointments.  It was at this time every morning when Sazae wondered why Ryouko can be perfect and efficient secretary when she's doing her job, but a complete 180° opposite when she wanted tips to her brother's heart from her.

"And, that's it."  Ryouko said with a smile as she ticked off the last line on her trusty palm pilot.  She then looked up at Sazae and began to smile slyly at her boss, making Sazae shiver unconsciously because she knew the meaning of that smile all too well.

"I heard that Akira-san is staying in Tokyo for sometime to show of his latest exhibition at the National Gallery?  So, when is he free to come out and have dinner with us?"  Ryouko asked enthusiastically as her eyes morphed into heart shapes as her thoughts fell onto the spiky head.

"You have his number, call and ask him personally, don't ask me," Sazae tried to shrug-off the request from Ryouko.

Ryouko pouted at her boss's reply, "You know he doesn't answer my calls."

"Then why don't you just quit chasing after him then?  I've already told you that he ain't straight and he's got a boyfriend already and a damn intimate one too."  Sazae rolled her eyes at Ryouko's hopelessness.  When will this woman learn!?  And, I wonder how Hiroaki-kun put up with that hyperactive brother of mine…

"But…but…isn't there even the slightest chance that Akira-san will finally take notice of me and change his _preferences_?"  Ryouko almost whimpered as she said these words.

Gees, this woman is really getting good at her acting. Sazae commented silently.  She took a quick glance of the clock sitting on her desk and said, "Isn't it almost time for me to see that client that Shachou was making a fuss about at yesterday's meeting?  Have you readied all the necessary papers and files of this client for me?"

Ryouko did her infamous face change again and turned back into the professional secretary from the love-sicked, ill-fated woman she was only seconds ago.  "Hai, all the files are ready and I have made copies of them for Oshiro-san, who will be your legal assistant on this private lawsuit."

Sazae nodded and started to flip through the stack of files set on the right side of her desk.

"Tell the klutz, err…correct that, the new intern Higa Chitose-san that her job for today is to help Hara and Watanabe on the Furinkan Case.  I don't want to see her clumsiness all over the office like yesterday again," Sazae said with a slightly irked tone as she remembered yesterday's disaster, the new girl _accidentally_ pressed the wrong button on her computer and caused the whole server to freeze without warning.  She's been with the firm for the last two weeks and she still caused silly problems here and there, and it's making Sazae nuts.  That's why she will not take anymore chances and make the new girl do some simple paperwork instead of the general legal work.

Ryouko couldn't help but stifled a chuckle.  She had been working with Sazae ever since Sazae graduated from TouDai's law school and knew how her superior hated people who are nervous at work, because nervousness represents clumsiness, in other words, zero productivity and 100% calamity.  Therefore, she rather pitied the newbie that had been assigned to study under Sazae.  Hope that girl gets into shape quickly, if not her summer internship with this firm is going to be hell.

"I'll give you a buzz ten minutes before the meeting."  Ryouko said as Sazae dug into her work.

Sazae nodded without looking up at Ryouko as the latter picked up a manila file containing documents to be process from her desk and walked out of her office, closing the door behind her softly as not to disturb her superior.

Sazae, Ryouko and her legal assistant for the case she's attending to, Oshiro Ginji, took the elevator from the twelfth floor down to the fourth floor where meeting rooms for seeing prestigious clients were located.  As the trio stepped out of the elevator, the receptionist at that floor greeted them and informed them of which of the three meeting rooms the appointment will take place.

"Shachou and Kudo-san are already in there with the client, Sendou-sensei," the receptionist said politely.

Sazae smiled and nodded at the receptionist and led her team toward meeting room two where her client was waiting.

"Nagazaki-san, do you know who this all important client is?  How come Shachou is so worked-up about this case?"  Oshiro asked Ryouko while they walked to the meeting room.

Ryouko shrugged, "No idea.  Only heard that if we win this case, the firm will gain an even higher stature on the legal stage.  Guess that's why Shachou's all tensed."

"I see…"

The trio soon stood before a buffed glass door with the label _Meeting Room 2_ on it.  Sazae knocked and pulled the handle down to open the door.  When she stepped inside, her face was grazed with a professional smile and radiated confidence and success.  She bowed to her the occupants of the room and the smile continued to cling to her face when she rose from the bow to meet her superiors and client.

"Shitsu…rei…shi…masu…"  Her smile froze as she saw who her client-to-be was…the man who'd plagued her heart and dreams for years.  The man who had broken her heart and stomped on her pride, injuring her to an extent that no words can describe ten years ago…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Akane ****の**** Teahouse **

Honto ni hisashiburi desu ne, mina-san!  =.=  Mina-san wa, genki? :D

Hmm…guess I've vanished for quite some time hey?  What?  What's that you're asking?  Was I on hiatus?  Naw  I'd just been lazy…as you know…me = The Lazy Neko =.=  bwahahahaha :P

Anyways, err…don't think there're any Jap terms in the chapter that needs any explanation right?  I'm sure I've only used the commonest ones ;P  But do let me know if there is a need to put up some translation for them ne ;)  arigatou :D

Okie dokes, me outta here… remember to leave me a review ne   Arigatou gozaimasu =.=

_The Lazy Neko signing out…_

P/S:  If you're wondering what the title of this fic means, it means _It's Not a Coincidence_.  Jya… ;)


	2. Sonata: The First Movement, Memories

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed with applies. Slam Dunk does not belong to this Lazy Neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha :D K…so what if this Neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha :P ._

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See Neko's notes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 2 – Sonata: The First Movement, Memories **

This couldn't be…he's the new client!? 

Sazae's mind reeled as she remained frozen due to extreme shock. Her mind couldn't help but brought her back to the ten years ago…

É É É É É

**Ten years ago…**

Summer vacation had begun. However, students who belonged to Aowara Shi Ritsu Koukou Arts Club had to postpone their returning home trips for two weeks this year because of the Natsu no Bijutsu Kai the school was holding this summer. Aowara was one of the most prestigious private schools in Japan, also a boarding based school and all students must board with the school during school terms. Normally, other than those who did not want to go home for the holidays or had club activities, most students would jump at the chance to be away from the tiny school dorms, going home to relax in their warm, fuzzy familial environments.

Sendou Sazae was the vice-president of Aowara's arts club even though she was sophomore and not a senior. In fact, the talented artist had gotten into Aowara on an arts scholarship. Her parents and older brother were totally against her decision, but she insisted and went to Aomori Prefecture on her own to attend Aowara.

Wearing a pair of denim overalls over a beige T-shirt and snickers, Sazae was holding, no, make that hugging a large portrait as she attempted to walk across the school field to the general assembly hall half-blinded by the portrait, where the exhibition will be held next week. Suddenly, she bumped into something or someone due to her narrowed sights and the portrait came falling and kissed the hard bitumen before the frame holding the painting broke into pieces, whilst she fell onto her ground non too gracefully, behind first.

"Itai!" She winced at the pain and tried to get up as bruises began to form on her pale palms. She bowed and apologised as soon as she saw it was a person whom she had bumped into. "Shitsurei shimashita."

The person, a tall male looked at her uninterestingly and produced a soft snort, "Hn."

Sazae looked up at the person and found him wearing different uniform to her school's. Then she realised that one Kanagawa's local high schools' basketball team will be having a week long training camp with Aowara's basketball team here. As she continued to look at the guy blurrily, something struck her as she realised she'd seen this person before and recognised who he was. Rukawa Kaede, a well-know adversary of her brother, Sendou Akira. She had seen him playing against her brother at a practice match at Ryounan two years ago and was really amazed by his skills.

Out of the blue, the ever cool Ice Prince of Shohoku spoke. "Think you need to do something about that?" He pointed at the shattered portrait.

Sazae turned to where his finger was pointing and gasped, "Iyada!"

She walked over to the smashed frame and soiled picture and knelt down beside her ex-master piece. "Iyada…" She whispered achingly as her brows started knitting together.

Rukawa knelt down beside her unexpectedly and asked, "Yours?"

She nodded grimly without looking at him. "Doushio? There won't be enough time to paint another by next week's exhibition…"

"Next week's exhibition?"

"Natsu no Bijutsu Kai. This Wing of Peace was supposed to be the centrepiece…"

"You definitely can't draw another one?"

She shook her head helplessly, "No, there definitely isn't time to redraw _Wing of Peace_. It too me almost two months to complete before. It's my entire fault that it's ruined…"

"Draw something else then."

"Huh?" Sazae looked up at him and their eyes met. Two shades of blue clashed. Her azure against his mysterious dark blue. "Draw…something else?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded and a rare smile crept onto his porcelain liked face.

At that moment, something struck the artistic chord in her and she smiled. What she saw at that moment gave her new inspirations. She grabbed onto Kaede unexpectedly and asked, "Will you be my model? I need you for my new piece and I'll use it for the exhibition in place of _Wing of Peace_."

Kaede was rather taken aback by her actions. This was the first time a girl dared to grab hold of him like this, not even his most loyal of fans dared to commit such an act!

Not getting a respond from the raven head, Sazae began to panic worrying about his refusal. "Onegai!" She pleaded urgently.

He couldn't help but accept her request. Nodding, he said, "Ii yo."

"Arigatou!" Sazae smiled brightly and bow deeply at him in thanks. "Aa! I haven't introduced myself to you yet. Watashi wa Sendou Sazae, yoroshiku onegai shimasu ne."

"Rukawa Kaede." He nodded and smiled a devious smile secretly. Looks like my chance of getting back at you has arrived, Sendou! 

"Arigatou Rukawa-san." She continued to smile brightly at him. "Anou, Rukawa-san is from Kanagawa right? Here for the basketball training camp? Then can I make the modelling appoints with you at nights so it doesn't interfere with your training?"

"Ii desu."

"Great! Then…etto…since you and your team mates will be staying at the guest lodge, I'll come over around seven tonight to bring you to the art room?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Jya, I'll see you tonight at about seven then. Mata ne…" She bowed and turned to gather up the messy heap on the ground before taking leave.

He watched her silhouette disappear into one of the school buildings as a deceitful plot began to form in his mind. A devilish smile curled his cold lips slightly as his plans took form.

"Kitsune, what the hell are you standing here for!? We're going to meet Aowara's team now!" Sakuragi Hanamichi, Shohoku basketball team's vice-captain shouted at their aloof captain.

The Shohoku captain rolled his fox eyes skywards and walked toward his red headed team mate.

Sazae rang the guest lodge's door bell and waited for someone to answer. Fortunately, Kaede was the one who answered the door and spared her the probable questioning session by his team mates.

"Konbanwa Rukawa-san." She smiled and greeted him politely. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and followed her to one of the school buildings where the art room was located. The little walk was silent as neither of them spoke. When they reached the art room, Sazae slid the door open and switched on the lights. She invited him in and asked him to sit by the window where a stool was situated while she gathered a tripod, canvas and painting and sketching tools. Kaede watched her silently as she busied herself with material collection moving around the room in swift strides, showing her familiarity with the room.

Once she's completed collecting all the tools she required, she set the tripod and canvas about a metre away from where Kaede sat.

"Just relax and sit as you like. You don't have to worry about posing or anything."

Kaede nodded and leaned his body against the window, looking outside at the setting sun as he sat on the stool. Sazae took a piece of charcoal from a tray on the table next to the tripod she'd set up and began to sketch the silhouette. For about two hours, neither spoke. One busy sketching and one switching his position once in a while.

"Guess we'll call it a night for today. You need to have a good sleep to maintain your strength for the training camp ne." She said as she put the charcoal back into the tray.

Kaede stood up from the stool and stretched his stiffened limbs a little before nodding.

"Arigatou for your time tonight, Rukawa-san. I'll accompany you back to the guest lodge."

The pair left the art room and headed back to the guest lodge. The night's air was slightly clammy with a storm forecasted to come in the next day. The silent between the two were broken by the occasional creaking of cicadas and a gentle breeze ruffled the soft grass under their feet. It took no longer than ten minutes before they reached the guest lodge.

"Jya, mata ashita ne, Rukawa-san. Oyasuminasai." Sazae bid him goodnight before leaving. Just as she was to move her feet, a hand grabbed hers out of the blue, stunning and stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at the hand's owner puzzlingly. "Rukawa-san?"

Without notice, Kaede reached up and untied her ponytail, allowing her long black hair to drape over the shoulders like a curtain before she could react to his action.

"You look better with your hair down. Jya, mata ashita." He said softly and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand before opening the door of the guest lodge and stepped inside.

Sazae was left stupefied outside Aowara's guest lodge. The first drops of rain signalling the arrival of the forecasted storm hit her face and woke her from her reverie.

"Shimata!" She ran to the other side of the boarding compound where the female students' dormitories were located as fast as she could in attempts to avoid the hardening rain.

It's been three days since they've started their nightly rendezvous in the art room and what he said to her at the end of the first night keep on replaying itself in her head. This had made her feeling more and more awkward when she's around him. She knew who she was and that she was no bishoujo. She had a higher than average height amongst Japanese girls, which made her stand out like a giant within the female population. Furthermore, her complexion wasn't exactly fair, it's closer to the shade of healthy tan and she had frequent breakouts of blemishes. So, this on top of her height did not make she that popular a person in school, and definitely not with the opposite gender either. Hence, although she had admired Kaede for his superb basketball skills since she first laid eyes on him two years ago, she had never thought of him as anything more than a good basketballer and a good rival for her brother. This is because she knew that someone of his calibre will never have eyes for someone as common as her. However, now, the mere sound of his name was bugging her to no ends after that night and that's why she'd been avoiding him in all possible ways.

What the heck is going on with me? Why do I concern myself with the words he spoke? What he said was just a normal comment, wasn't it? Her brows scrunched as her thoughts derailed and the airbrush painting she was working on morphed into something else from her first intent.

"Anou, Sazae-senpai, your painting…" The freshman sitting beside her said after seeing how dangerously deformed her supposedly fruit platter became.

She snapped out of her reverie and gasped at what she'd done. Her painting was totally ruined! She couldn't help but slumped onto the work bench and groaned silently. This is not my day… 

That night, Kaede and her were alone in the art room again. Him modelling and her painting. Her new painting had begun to take shape and one could make out that it was a picture of an angle, but an angle in shackles? Yes, she was painting a fallen angle who was confessing before god, pleading god to forgive him of his sins, and she used Kaede as her angel's model. However, halfway through the session, Kaede slipped off the stool he was now very attached to and slid across the room to where Sazae was seated while she painted.

The sudden appearance of a shadow above her stopped her from continuing her work. She looked up and asked, "Nani Rukawa-san?"

"You're avoiding me," he said flatly.

Sazae felt trapped suddenly as cold sweats began to trickle down her spine. "What are you talking about, Rukawa-san?" She smiled feebly as she tried to avoid his gaze by casting down her eyes.

"Come to the match tomorrow."

"Sorry, but I…"

"I want you to come and watch me play." He cut her short on her refusal to his invitation. "I know you don't have that much work to do here."

"Thank you but I really can't." She said with her eyes still down-cast.

"You can't or you won't?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry; think we'll call it a night today." She fumbled as she tried to put her tools back into place and avoid Kaede's gaze at once due to an extreme case of the jitterbugs.

Kaede wasn't to let her off the hook so easily and he used the most effective way to get her attention. He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly, forcing her to face him and kissed her on the lips non too gently. Sazae's eyes widened in shock and her attempts to push him away were in vain. Since pushing didn't work, she did the next best thing…she bit down on his lip. Kaede let go of her due to the sudden shot of pain and glared icicles at her.

"Stop glaring at me! I should be the one who's furious since you stole my first kiss from me!" Sazae's face was blushed with embarrassment and anger while she balled her fists tightly.

Kaede couldn't help but smiled when he heard he was her first kiss. "So I'm your first huh?" He asked light-heartedly.

"No wonder aniki calls you a conceited baka, the name suits you perfectly!" She was so blinded by rage that she forgot her tangled emotions about him and started to called names at him. She glared at him once more then turned to leave the art room, but Kaede's movements were faster and stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Get out of my way," she demanded coldly.

"Don't think so, not until you agree to come to the game tomorrow." Kaede shook his head firmly.

"I'd rather watch alley cats fight than go watch you showing-off your cheap basketball skills!" She stomped on his feet and turned to leave quickly, but not before calling him names, "Baka!"

Just before she closed the door, Kaede asked a question that stopped her in her tracks. It was a bullseye hit at the centre of all problems.

"Why were you avoiding me if you don't have feelings for me?"

"No particular reasons, just don't feel like being too close to you." She said in an incomprehensible tone because she herself didn't know the reasons either.

Kaede walked behind her and looped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "I'm sure there is a reason and you know what it is, you're just afraid to face it."

Sazae was stunned and no words would come out when she opened her mouth, in fact, she couldn't refute what he'd said. What's this fuzzy feeling I have? Why do I feel like closing my eyes and let myself drown in this feeling? Why… 

"Come to the game tomorrow," he said as he placed his chin on her head and she nodded in reply unconsciously.

Sazae went to the game the next day and all the remaining games. Why she went, she didn't know. It was like there was something in her heart telling her to go and watch him play. Her attendance at their games surprised a few people, especially some of the female basketballers from Aowara who were also her classmates. They had never seen their quiet classmate watched any basketball games before and definitely didn't know that she had a brother who as a star in the high school basketball arena, oh and not forgetting that she in fact knew how to play the sport because of her brother. Therefore, rumours started to float around her. All she could do was ignore the odd stares from people and continue with her life. Kaede however, was admitting to the relationship quite openly. He didn't mind the teasing he was getting from his team mates, especially from one red headed monkey, and he went in search of Sazae in his spare time and could be seen strolling around Aowara's ground with her frequently.

On the last day of the Shohoku basketballers' stay at Aowara, Sazae completed her painting and name it: _Fallen yet Loved_. Everyone including Kaede was speechless when they saw the completed painting. It was a masterpiece nonetheless, a masterpiece that conveyed God's love for his children: no matter the sins you've committed, God will always give you a chance to redeem yourself as long as you are will to correct the wrongs you did. This painting was put up in the centre of the general assembly hall that was converted into the exhibition hall. Starting from tomorrow, the exhibition will be opened for the public to see and hopefully the proceeds they get from ticket sales will loosen the budget of a few struggling clubs in Aowara.

Sazae walked Kaede to the waiting bus that was taking them to the train station. Although there wasn't much fiery sparks in their relationship, people can still see that the pair's feelings for each other were slowly deepening. How deep will their relationship go, no one will know.

"Will you be going back to Kanagawa this summer?" Kaede asked before he boarded the bus.

"Think so. Should in there in a week or so." She replied thoughtfully.

"Give me a call when you come back and I'll go pick you up from the station."

She nodded gently and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before getting onto the bus. She stood there watching the bus exit Aowara while a soft smile curve her lips as she placed her hand on the cheek he'd kissed.

The exhibition was a success and the money raised by the sold tickets surely relieved many struggling clubs at Aowara of their financial burden. Not surprisingly, _Fallen yet Loved_ also brought the name of Sendou Sazae into the world of fine arts with better than expected reception, considering her yet fully developed talent.

With the exhibition over, it was time for members of Aowara's art club to wrap up and head home for the rest of the summer vacation. Sazae caught the mid-morning train back to Kanagawa and surprised her family when she showed up at the doorsteps just before dinner, as she did not tell her family when she was coming home beforehand. She also did not call to tell Kaede that she would arrive back in Kanagawa that day because she didn't want to face him yet. Although she had come to term with her feelings for the basketballer, she was still uncertain about their relationship, as things had happened too fast.

Walking down the street from the Sendou residence to the local convenient store for some groceries, she stared at her mobile phone and thought about how and when she should call the kitsune to tell him that she was back in Kanagawa. Should I call him now or should I wait a couple more days? Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream for help, a hand covered her mouth and she looked into the ocean-deep blue eyes of her attacker with fear.

"I told you to call me when you come back didn't I!?" His voice stern and stoic as his kitsune eyes hardened a notch.

Sazae's eyes widened at first but soon relaxed as she comprehended who was holding her captive. She pulled at his hand that was over his mouth, motioning him to remove it so she could speak. He complied and continued to stare at her icily.

"Gomen," she began rather gravely, looking away from him. "I just wasn't sure…"

"Wasn't sure about what?" He cut her off and demanded.

"I wasn't sure…about…us…about…"

Before she had the chance to finish her whisper-like sentence, he'd bent down and cut her off once more with a forceful, punish-like kiss. She yelped at his sudden assail, which provided him a chance to deepen the kiss further. The originally invasive kiss soon turned into a soft, longing kiss. Sazae couldn't help but feel her knees began to buckle and leaned further into Kaede's embrace for support.

"Now, what was that you're not sure about again?" Kaede asked slyly while gazing into her clouded blue eyes.

She lowered her head with cheeks flushed and heart thumping, "Nothing…"

The kitsune's smile widened dangerously without her noticing. Wrapping an arm around her, he walked her to the convenient store and back to her house before parting.

As days went by, Sazae fell deeper into the web of romance weaved by Kaede. She loved him with all her heart without knowing that this was all but a sinister plot the kitsune had conjured to take revenge on her brother. On the last day of the summer vacation, Sazae gave herself to her love only to be returned with his betrayal.

After the heated passion, Kaede removed himself from her and put on his pair of jeans that was lying on the floor. He then opened the door and ordered Sazae to leave his apartment without turning to look at her. "Get out and I don't want to see you again," his voice cold and sadistic.

Sazae, who was still dazed by the passion they'd just shared could not comprehend his words. She got up from the ruffled bed, wrapping herself with the black satin sheets and came up to Kaede who had his back to her. She put a hand on his shoulder and asked confusingly, "Kaede, what's wrong?"

He slapped his hand away and glared at her emotionlessly. "I told you to get out, didn't I?"

"Why?" She asked, still confused and fear creeping up her spine. "Why?" She asked again with a shaky voice as tears began to well in her eyes.

The kitsune sneered, "Are you so stupid that you think that _I_ would fall for someone like you?"

Sazae gasped at his cold words and tears began to fall like strings of pearls. "…"

"You're just as stupid as that baka brother of yours," he continued nastily, voicing each odium-coated word as a wicked grin plastered his porcelain face. "If you still haven't figure things out by now, you're probably stupider than that aho."

She looked away from him and her brilliant blue eyes downcast. All signs of life vanished from those eyes, "You never loved me…"

"Well, dur!" He spat.

She turned around and fumbled to put on her scattered clothes. When she was done, she mustered all her strength to gather what remaining dignity she had and walked toward the exit with her back as straight as possible. She held her tears back as her heart shattered into specks of dust-sized particles. The short distance from the bed to the door felt like miles and her feet felt like heavy boulders. She stopped just next to him before taking her leave. She took a deep breath and voice solemn, "You did this to get to onii-san, didn't you? You're a sore looser Rukawa Kaede because you can't admit defeat like a man; and for that you'll never win or even stand parallel to my brother! However, I still loved you…what an idiot I am." She stifled a choked laugh before she step forward.

"Out!" He boomed angrily at her words. His normally pale porcelain face flustered with anger due to her humiliating words. Never had he thought that her words could affect him to lose control of his emotions. "I don't want to see you again!"

"Don't you worry…" She whispered determinedly as she tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall, "I'll make sure that we will not cross paths again, ever." She turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks unexpectedly and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. "But I still have to thank you for showing me how to love…Goodbye…"

With that, Sazae turned to leave; leaving Kaede stunned standing at his own doorway. What the hell!? He slammed the door at that thought and caught a glimpse of her sorrow filled silhouette disappeared into the elevator that had just arrived.


End file.
